She's Got the Look
by WestmeetsEaston
Summary: Glee club is having another boys vs. girls competition but things really heat up for Finn and Rachel after the performances are over. One-shot.


A/N: As always, this is for my Finchel girls **Stacy, Kimmie, Lauren, Angie and Heather**. Thanks for being my friends and encouraging/pressuring me to keep writing. ;P What would I do without you guys. Thanks especially to **Kimmie** for wanting a story about leather and for giving me the song choice, and to **Stacy** for the stage idea. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my previous stories either on her or on Tumblr. You guys are why I write. That and I just really enjoy writing Finchel smut for some weird reason. Story title comes from the song the girls sing which is by Roxette.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing because if I did F/Q would never have happened this season :)

* * *

><p><em>How do you like him so far?<em>

_How do you like his show?  
>How do you like the way he rocks and the way he rolls?<em>

_How do you like his image?__How do you like his style?_  
><em>How do you like the way he looks and the way he smiles?<em>

_The kid is hot tonight.  
>Whoa so hot tonight.<br>But where will he be tomorrow?_

Rachel watched Finn and the rest of the boys as they sang and gyrated on stage. Mr. Schuester was having another one of his boys versus girls competition this week in Glee club. The theme was 80's bands and the boys had chosen a song by the classic Canadian rock group Loverboy. The band had a penchant for wearing leather pants when they performed back in the 80's but Puck had flat out refused to wear any so they had compromised and wore leather jackets instead. Rachel loved the way Finn looked in his leather jacket. She'd only ever seen him wear it once before, when they sang "Blame it on the Alcohol" during Alcohol Awareness Week junior year, and they'd been broken up and she'd been drunk so she didn't really appreciate how sexy he looked in it till just now. As they finished singing, Finn caught Rachel's eye and gave her one of his sexy little smirks. She laughed and covered her hands with her face.

"That was great guys! You really captured the..essence..of that song." Mr. Schuester commented.

"Yeah well let's see if the ladies can do any better." Puck smirked, jumping down off the stage with the rest of the guys.

"I think you will be blown away by our performance Noah." Rachel said, taking the stage with the rest of the Glee girls.

_Heavenly bound  
>Cause heaven's got a number<br>When she's spinning me around,  
>Kissing is a colour,<br>Her loving is a wild dog,  
>She's got the look.<em>

_She's got the look._  
><em>She's got the look.<em>  
><em>What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl so blue.<em>  
><em>When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you<em>  
><em>And I go: la la la la la<em>  
><em>She's got the look.<em>

Finn watched Rachel with a smile on his face. He loved watching her perform, especially today. The outfit she was wearing was causing him to keep thoughts of the mailman at the ready. He was pretty sure Santana had a hand in choosing the outfits the girls were wearing today and he was very thankful for that. All the girls were wearing tight blue tank tops and very short black skirts, but the best part is what they were wearing on their feet. Lace up leather boots that went all the way up to their knees. Puck called them fuck me boots and Finn could see why. One look at Rachel in those boots and that's all he could think about doing to her, and the looks Rachel was giving him from stage weren't helping either. She was practically begging him to take her right then and there on the stage and had no one else been around he would have gladly taken her up on it.

The girls finished their song and Mr. Schuester made some remark about their performance being enjoyable but Rachel wasn't really listening. She'd been watching Finn the entire time she was singing and she knew what he was thinking. She was thinking it too and she was currently devising a plan in her head to seduce her boyfriend at the next possible opportunity. She didn't know what had come over her today. Maybe it was the way Finn looked in that leather jacket or maybe it was how sexy she felt in the outfits Santana had picked out for the girls to wear but either way, she could feel herself getting wet just thinking about what she wanted to do with Finn the second she got him alone. It was days like this she was really glad she had decided to forgo her plan to wait until she was 25 to have sex.

"Alright everyone. Good job both groups. Let's call it a day and I'll see all of you tomorrow." Mr. Schuester said grabbing his bag and heading out the door of the auditorium with most of the Glee kids close behind.

Finn pretended to be looking intensely for something inside his backpack.

"Yo Hudson, Sam and I are going to go lift some weights. You coming" Puck said

"Naw I'll catch up with you guys later. I gotta get Rachel to help me with this Spanish homework." Finn replied.

"Spanish homework. Good one." Puck smirked, smacking Finn on the back as he walked away.

Finn watched Puck walk out of the auditorium before directing his attention to Rachel who was talking to Brittany by the auditorium doors. She glanced up and caught his eye and grinned before turning her attention back to Brittany. The girls talked a minute longer while Finn sat on the stage looking at his Spanish textbook like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world. He looked up as Rachel said her goodbyes to Brittany and started making her way back down the aisle to the front of the stage.

"So what's this I hear about you needing some help with your Spanish homework?" She said, climbing the stairs and crossing the stage to wear Finn sat, plopping herself down next to him as gracefully as she could in such a short skirt.

Finn looked at Rachel with a grin. "You didn't really believe that did you?" he asked, springing up into a standing position before grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her up with him.

"Why what else did you have in mind?" Rachel asked with a devilish smirk on her face. She reached up on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on Finn's lips before turning around and walking towards the back of the stage.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked, following his girlfriend.

Rachel walked all the way to the back of the stage and found what she was looking for. Finding the switches on the wall, she began flicking them off one by one until the auditorium was almost pitch black. The only lights left on were the ones on the aisles that showed people where to walk so they wouldn't fall.

"Where are you?" Finn said, momentarily blind from the sudden change in lighting. "Ouch. Shit" he muttered, stubbing his foot on something. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was able to make out the outline of Rachel standing a few feet in front of him.

"I really enjoyed your performance today." She said, licking her lips and walking towards him. "Did I ever tell you how good you look in a leather jacket?" She stopped a few inches in front of him and ran a finger down his t-shirt before hooking the waistband of his jeans and giving him a little pull forwards.

"Is that so? Because I can't even find the proper words to describe what those boots you are wearing are doing to me right now." Finn said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and bringing his mouth down onto hers, practically crushing her lips with the intensity of his force. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it a little, before assaulting the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like cinnamon and he figured she must have been chewing Big Red earlier. Finn could feel himself getting hard inside his pants as Rachel opened her mouth even further, their tongues moving together almost in unison.

Rachel reached up and pushed the leather jacket off Finn's shoulders and down his arms. He pulled his hands out of her hair long enough to shake the jacket off his arms and onto the floor.

"How long do you think we got till someone finds us?" Finn asked, taking a momentary breather from his assault on Rachel's lips.

"20 minutes, tops," She breathed, "then Mr. Kidney shows up to clean the floors."

"Plenty of time." Finn said, grabbing the back of Rachel's legs and lifting her up, where she quickly wrapped her legs around his back. Finn took a few steps forward pushing Rachel up against the backstage wall before bringing his mouth down onto the hollow of her neck. One hand still underneath her to keep her steady, Finn brought his other hand down to caress her breasts through her shirt. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple a few times, feeling it harden beneath her clothing. Rachel tilted her head back, running her hands through Finn's hair. She let the tiniest of moans escape her mouth as his lips found the spot just below her ear. She ground her hips into Finn's, feeling his growing erection pressing through his jeans. Reaching down with one hand she began pulling on the button of his jeans, thankful he wasn't wearing a belt today. She always had trouble with those damn things. Rachel quickly got the button undone and pulled down the zipper before reaching her tiny hand inside his boxer briefs and wrapping it around him. Finn let out a low moan into her neck. She began running her hand up and down his shaft in firm but gentle strokes.

"Mailman, mailman, mailman!" Finn thought, feeling Rachel's soft hand on his erection. He reached his hand down and pushed her skirt up all the way before sliding his hand between her legs. He could feel her dampness seeping through the thin material of her underwear and it made him even hotter. She was always so wet for him. He loved making her feel like this. Hooking his finger into the band of her panties he pulled them aside and ran a finger through her wet folds, eliciting a wail from his girlfriend and an increase in the speed at which she was stroking him. Pressing his thumb to her clit, he slid one finger inside her wet core, moving it in and out very slowly. He slid a second finger inside her and began rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

Rachel could feel her orgasm building up inside her. It had started in her belly and was slowly spreading its delicious heat out through the rest of her body. She let out a low moan as Finn's mouth continued its assault on her neck, his hand on her aching core making her delirious with pleasure.

"I need you inside me now." She suddenly growled, letting go of his swollen member and pushing his pants a little further down his waist so she could free him from his boxer briefs. Finn gently pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed the base of his shaft. He gave himself a few quick strokes before positioning himself at her entrance. Finn lifted his mouth from her neck and looked her in the eye before quickly thrusting himself inside of her as deep as he could go. A guttural moan escaped from his mouth as he thrust himself in and out of her again and again. Rachel rocked her hips back and forth, meeting him thrust for thrust, allowing him to bury himself even deeper inside her. Rachel began whimpering and throwing her head side to side and he knew she was about ready to go over the edge. Pulling himself until he was almost out of her completely, he thrust himself all the way back in, feeling her walls began to clench and unclench around him.

Rachel let out a high-pitched, breathy moan as her orgasm overtook her and stars exploded behind her clenched eyes. She bit her lip to keep from repeatedly screaming Finn's name as the slow, burning heat spread out from her belly and to the rest of her. Every muscle in her body shuddered with the intensity of the waves of pleasure and she forgot to breathe for a minute. She felt the fluttering of her walls begin to slow down just as she heard Finn let out a grunt and thrust himself as deep inside of her as he could go, his own sweet release washing over him as he thrust forward a few more times, every nerve in his body pulsating before he stilled, resting his forehead on Rachel's and catching his breath, their bodies heaving together from the physical exertion of their lovemaking.

Rachel unhooked her legs from around Finn's waist as he gently pulled out of her, slowly easing her legs down and placing her on her feet. She adjusted her panties and smoothed down her skirt, still leaning against the wall as she waited to regain complete use of her legs. They still felt a bit wobbly. Finn finished zipping his jeans back up and grabbed Rachel's hand, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"My Dad's are going to another one of their office functions tonight," Rachel stated, catching her boyfriend's eye, "wanna come over to my place. I'll make supper and then maybe you can help me out of this outfit."

"Sounds like a great plan." Finn smirked, turning and walking down the stage steps to grab his bookbag. "There's just one condition though."

"What's that?" Rachel said, grabbing her own bookbag off the chair and swinging it onto her shoulders.

"The boots stay on."


End file.
